Hell Can't Be That Bad
by SeraphAnaklusmos
Summary: Nico is starting to regret his rash idea to jump into Tartarus. Though, things start looking up when he meets Elizaveta and Matthew, two dead demigods. Follow Nico and his new friends through Tartarus, where, according to the Oracle, the dead must rise with them. Please R&R! T for Tartarus! (Also, Nico happens to be gay!) SeraphAnaklusmos


_**Hello guys! I do apologize if I don't update this regularly, things are getting crazy with high school and marching band! Ahh! Anyways, to any of you who have already read House of Hades, or heard about the Nico rumor, as I have, can be assured it is true. That being said, Nico is gay in the story. If you have a problem with that, that's your problem.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**SeraphAnaklusmos**_

* * *

Nico winced as he landed on his back. Well, it was better than falling any longer. He looked around and wondered how he could have been so stupid. He was alone, in Tartarus.

Not his best idea.

Nico di Angelo stood and brushed the dirt off of his black jeans and, not for the first time, wondered why he was set on such a suicidal quest. He was grateful, at least, that he hadn't lost his backpack on the way down. He bent down to retie his shoe when he remembered an ancient Greek guy had once said it would take nine days to fall through Tartarus. He had hoped it hadn't been that long. The world didn't have nine days to spare. He stood and wondered if any of the monsters he'd killed were waiting for him in the dark. Probably. He tried not to think about it.

He jumped and drew his sword as a figure came near, approching him. He swung blindly and was rewarded with the yelp of a dying hellhound. He almost felt sorry for was starting to get why monsters prefered the mortal world, and not just for the tasty snacks and burgers. Speaking of snacks... He reached into his backpack and pulled out some M&M's. For a brief moment he wished Percy Jackson was with him. Percy would knkow what to do next. Heck, Percy would've been smart enough _not_ to jump into Hell in the first place.

_Stupid,_ he chided himself, _You're over Percy. Get it together._

_Yeah, _a small part of his brain whispered back, _He'll never love you back, he forgot who you were, but he remember _her.

Nico told it to shut up.

He continued walking until he reached what looked like a small hut.

"Hello? Is there a hungry, demigod-eating monster in there waiting to feast on my flesh?"

A head popped out at his words. To Nico's surprise, it was a girl. She looked pretty normal, all things considered. She had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun and pale. He couldn't make out the color of her eyes at this distance, but he guessed they were dark brown.

"Who are you?" Her hand went to the sword strapped to her belt.

Nico took a step back. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

The girl's eyes widened. She started running and threw her arms around him. He tried stepping back, but the girl wouldn't let go.

"What the-?!"

She finally pulled away so he could breathe. "I am Elizaveta Edlestien. A daughter of Pluto!" Her accent sounded Hungarian.

"Oh. Wait- what are you doing here? Did you sass Father?"

She looked confused. "What is this 'sass' you speak of?"

Nico hid a smile. "Did you annoy him?"

"Oh. No, I went a little to close to the edge and fell in. We both did."

"Both?"

"Oh right. Oi! Matthew! Get your lazy butt over here!"

A boy's voice shouted back. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

When he came into view, Nico took a step back. This boy- this _Matthew__- _could've been Percy Jackson's twin brother, for all they resembled each other.

"Who's this?" He asked, motioning to Nico with his left hand, keeping his right hand on his sword.

Nico stepped forward, extending his hand. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Matthew grinned and shook his hand. Already Nico could tell he was a pretty easy going guy. "Matthew Williams, son of Poseidon."

Well, that explained things.

"So Nico, how did you get here?" Elizveta asked.

"I, ah, um, well... Same as you guys, I guess, I got to close and fell into the pit." He shrugged.

"No," Matthew said quietly, "She meant how did you die?"

Elizaveta nodded.

"Um... I didn't?"

Both of their eyes widened.

"You're _alive_?" Matthew coughed.

Nico nodded. "Yep."

"Veta and both met in Elysium and took a field trip to the pit a few decades ago," Matthew explained.

"I said, 'No, that is not a good idea', but did you listen? No! And now we're stuck here." Elizaveta crossed her arms. This seemed to be an ongoing argument for the two of them.

"So," Nico coughed, "How did you guys die?"

Matthew shrugged. "My quest went south." He refused to say anything else.

Elizaveta spoke up. "I was fighting a couple of _venti_ and one got me in the back. Damn wind spirits."

Matthew put an arm around her. "That's my girl, always blaming the wind."

Nico looked at his shoes. "So, are you two like, together?"

They both laughed. "Gods, no," Elizaveta said as Matthew pretended to gag. "He's like the gay best friend I never had."

Matthew went pink. "Oi!"

"Not sorry!" She took off running, Matthew tackling her and tickling her until she screamed.

He helped her back up before turning his attention to Nico. "Would you like to join us for supper?"

Nico nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

_**Ta-Da! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It might be weird since I wrote this at school after lunch! Anyways, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! You know I love dem reviews. Mmmm-hmmm. Oh gods, I'm sorry. Sass goddess mode. *sassy finger snap* **_

_**Okay, I'm good. **_

_**Oh, and I don't own anything. Except a beautiful copy of House of Hades! *wink wink***_

_**Yours in demigodishness,**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**~SeraphAnaklusmos**_


End file.
